


By The Light of The Moon

by GroovySloth



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovySloth/pseuds/GroovySloth
Summary: Ash tells his friends his long kept secret that he is indeed cursed.





	By The Light of The Moon

"40 more miles!" Pablo yelled over the blaring music from the car's radio. Kelly turned down the music, " Sorry Pablo, what did you say?" Pablo sighed and leaned against the front seat to get closer to the other two.

"I said 40 more miles until we get into town," Pablo looked to Ash for a response, but none came. "Hey jefe you feeling alright?" Ash nodded vigorously, "Pablo I am 'A' ok, just worry about giving me a name of a side road to pull off at." 

"A side road? But I thought the plan was to get to town and park this for the night," Pablo opened the map. "That was the plan, until I remembered what tonight was," Ash slowed down to take a big turn onto a dirt road with his trailer in tow.

"What's tonight?" Kelly promptly asked as she turned off the radio. Ash started to sweat, it wasn't the right time to let out his truth but it would be needful to know. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, so uh," his grasp on the wheel had turned white, "this is a good enough spot to camp for the night," the familiar ache ran through his spine, it was almost time. But he just couldn't leave his friends, but the curse always had other plans. 

"You two get settled in the trailer. I'm just going to take a piss, I'll be back," Ash felt suffocated in the Delta, removing himself from the scene was safe for everyone. Kelly and Pablo got out and made base in the trailer for the night. Ash limped into the tree line before being immobilized by a stinging pain. 

All that mattered now was undressing before the transformation reared. He rushed taking his shirt off and lost a button in the process. Next was his man girdle; he ripped it off as fast as he could. He then threw his pants off and made a pile of clothes. The sweat just made clothing feel sticky and disgusting but it had to come off if no wanted a naked middle aged man to ruin their breakfast. 

Patches of the moon's light shone onto the woods' ground, this was the only light that guided Ash further into the trees. He had to remove himself for fear that what was inside of him would track his pals down. The muscle weakness and pain came in waves as he fought to keep control just for a little longer. 

He reached a lake and sat beside it's bank, "At least it's quiet," he looked up to the full silver moon, "cruel mistress of the night," he joked as the build up of torment reached its boiling point, "I'm sorry I'm late for our date."

Ash dug his fingers into the wet Earth as the tingling sensation of fur came full force. The sounds of cracking bones reverberated around the lake's tree line. Ash tried containing his screams of agony but groans and moans could clearly be heard in the vicinity. Soon his larynx had shifted from human to wolf making those groans into whimpers. Then silence.

Shaking out his massive amount of black fur the werewolf stood at his full 7 foot height. The lycan had some peppering of grey fur, it was more prominent on the tips of his ears. Ash's new form howled his sweet cry to the moon before bounding off for a hunt. 

* * *

When morning broke Ash found himself naked by where he had left his clothes. He figured the wolf had found comfort in being with his belongings; this had become a regular occurrence. He quickly stood up wiping the dead leaves and twigs that stuck to his body. Blood was smeared on his hands and under his nails, "Damn it." He clothed himself and quietly sauntered over to the Delta, hoping neither of the gang locked it up for the night; because he sure as hell didn't. 

To his surprise and worry the Delta was unlocked. He had grabbed a water bottle from the floorboard to wash the blood off. Quickly and clumsily he rinsed each hand off before patting them dry on his pants. Clearing his throat he decided it was time to rejoin everyone in the trailer and maybe even explain himself.

The trailer had been locked up for the morning, so he knocked, "It's me." Pablo quickly unlocked the door and with his arms outstretched, "Jefe you're alive!" He cried. Kelly spit out her cereal, "We were about to go looking for you dumbass. Where were you?" 

"I'll explain it all when I get some grub in me first," he made his way in, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself a hearty amount of cereal, "I don't want this news to frighten any of you because it's been happening for as long as I can remember, I try to stay mindful of the nights but I feel scummy for not coming out to say it in the beginning."

The two other Ghost-beaters listened intently. "I don't want you guys to see me differently-" 

"Ok well spit it out," Kelly barked. With a spoonful of cereal Ash puts it in his mouth and mumbled the words, "I'm a werewolf." 

"A what?" Pablo asks with a puzzled look. Ash didn't want to repeat the embarrassing truth. There was an underlying fear that they would hunt him. Ash put his spoon down and swallowed, "I'm a werewolf, there I said it." The other two stayed silent for a moment, looking at one another. 

"So that's why your clothes sometimes has black dog hairs on it!" Kelly laughed. "Wow jefe, I would've thought you'd wolf out on some evil by now." An internal sigh of relief washed over Ash, acceptance was key, "I might, I just might." 


End file.
